Various ejaculation promotion devices (sperm collection devices) for collecting sperms of males have been proposed for needs of medical study and treatment. For example, the ejaculation promotion devices are used for medical needs such as an examination of a sexual function of the husband from sperms collected to determine the cause of infertility of a couple, treatment of sexual functional disorder, and securing and storing the sperms for artificial insemination. Further, to meet various social needs such as prevention of sexual crimes by fulfilling personal sexual needs, avoidance of prostitution and a decrease in the number of sexual disease infected patients, simplified ejaculation promotion devices which are inexpensive and do not raise hygiene and health problems because they are disposable or washable have been known.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP 4878346 B1 (WO 2006/132125 A1)) discloses an ejaculation promotion device composed of a cylindrical container body with one end in a longitudinal direction open, and a core member made of a gel-like resin accommodated in the container body and including an insertion empty space extending from an insertion inlet in the one end in the longitudinal direction to an inside.
The ejaculation promotion device forms a plurality of sealed empty spaces among an outer surface of a core main body, a plurality of ribs, and an inner wall of a container body, by projectingly providing the plurality of ribs on an outer peripheral surface of the core main body that configures a core member in a mesh manner, pressurizes a penis inside the core main body by an air cushion function brought by these sealed empty spaces, and enhances a stimulus.
However, in this ejaculation promotion device, the plurality of completely airtight sealed spaces is formed between the inner wall of the container body and the outer surface of the core main body at the time of press-fitting the penis into the insertion empty space of the core main body and expanding the core member, and thus a pressure applied to the penis from the inner wall of the insertion empty space is more likely to be excessive. Therefore, the pressure becomes a resistance against a free action of the penis, and problems such as difficulty in smoothly moving (rubbing) the penis back and forth in the insertion empty space and a difficulty in providing an effective stimulus by the rubbing to a front end section (glans) of the penis have been pointed out.
Further, in a case where an old man, a physically handicapped person, or the like, who is more sensitive to the stimulus than a healthy young man, uses this type of collecting device, the person receives a strong stimulus that is not suitable for the person, due to excessive air pressure force applied to the penis from the sealed spaces, and the objectives of ejaculation promotion and sperm sampling may not be able to be achieved.
Further, if the penis is continuously forcefully rubbed against an inner pressure generated due to the sealed spaces, there is a problem that air in the insertion empty space that has no way out is removed between the insertion inlet of the insertion empty space and the penis, and the inside of the insertion empty space is moved into a nearly vacuum state. If the air comes out of the insertion empty space and the insertion empty space becomes in a vacuum state, the inner wall of the insertion empty space overly adheres (sticks) to an outer surface of the penis, and rubbing becomes impossible. Therefore, it becomes necessary to pull out the penis of the insertion empty space once, and insert the penis again. Even if a lubricant is filled in the insertion empty space, this defect occurs. Such an operation that requires frequent do-overs of insertion provides dissatisfaction to users, and becomes a cause to decrease the product value such as a loss of a willingness to ejaculate.
Further, the gel-like resin that is a material configuring the core member is expensive, and thus it is clear that reduction of a use amount contributes to cost reduction. However, if the ribs are provided in an intersecting state with the outer surface of the core main body in a mesh manner, the use amount of the gel-like resin is increased in proportion to the number of ribs, and becomes a cause to hinder the reduction of manufacturing cost.
In a semen collecting device disclosed in Patent Document 2 (JP Hei 10-99361A (U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,360)), a plurality of ribs extending in an axial direction is provided in parallel on an outer surface of a gel-like insertion body. When a penis is inserted into the insertion body and the insertion body expands, a plurality of long spaces extending in the axial direction is formed between the ribs and an inner wall of a container. However, these spaces are open at a front end section of the insertion body, and it is clear that these spaces are non-sealed spaces. Further, no obstacles that hinder movement of air exist in the non-sealed spaces. Therefore, an air flow generated in the non-sealed spaces by insertion of the penis promptly flows along a longitudinal direction of the insertion body.
When the penis is inserted into the insertion body and rubbing is performed in a state where such an insertion body is accommodated in the container, the air in the long and narrow spaces is depressed by a front end section of the penis, and promptly moves further to a front end side prior to the front end section of the penis. Therefore, the air in a portion of a space corresponding to an outer periphery of the front end section of the penis is in a state of being pushed forward on a steady basis, and the air is not stagnated in this space portion (a sufficient pressure is not applied to the front end section of the penis). Therefore, it is clear that providing a stimulus by air cushion (air pressure) to the front end section of the penis is difficult.
Further, in the semen collecting device of Patent Document 2, a hole is opened in the front end section of the gel-like insertion body. Therefore, the semen ejected into the insertion body is discharged through the hole into the container, and the outer surface of the insertion body and the container are stained and washing is burdensome.